


More Turret Tales

by heffermonkey



Series: South West Turret Tales [3]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Comedy, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gary and Neville and continued tales of their guarding the South West Turret.  Neville's been punched by Robin and the Sheriff decides to reassign them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Turret Tales

_Prompt – 'but I'm not asleep.'_

"What the bloody hell happened to you?" Gary asked Neville in concern as the man staggered onto the turret before slouching against the wall.

"He hit me." Neville said dazed, surprised.

"Who?" Gary asked, coming to his side and peering at him concerned. 

"Robin," Neville replied.

Gary tried to ignore the quivering bottom lip and eyes that started glinting with the smallest sign of tears. He didn't want to dent Neville's pride.

"He hit you! Robin?" Gary exclaimed. 

Neville nodded, "Yeah he just said something about waking up and I said 'But I'm not asleep' and then he, boof, hit me!" 

Neville tried to keep his voice from sounding shaky. But really, Robin hitting him had been uncalled for. And so hard, hard enough to knock him out. If Robin had just given him a moment, Neville would have assured he'd stay quiet. But no, boof and ouch in one swift move. Neville was rather hurt, not just physically but emotionally too. Gary gave him a pat on the shoulder as his mate became a little distressed.

"S'not fair, what'd he go and hit me for? He leaves the Sheriff alone, oh yeah sure, spare him. But what did he have to hit me for? Think he loosened me tooth," Neville grumbled, poking at his gum and wincing. "It really hurt!"

Gary tried not to smile at the look, the 'hurt puppy dog, I want attention and lots of living kind of look'. Still he couldn't help falling for it, after all, Gary was his 'puppy dog', they looked out for each other. Who was Gary to withold some much needed care and attention to his best mate?

"There, there, tell you what, next time we see them outlaws running about the castle how about we make things a bit difficult for them. I'm not saying we hurt them or anything, but you know, give them some problems, knock a few things into their paths. We could even fire one or two arrows from here at them, just as a warning like, but you know, get back at Robin a bit. Would you like that?"

Neville sniffled and gave a nod of satisfaction.

"Now, let me have a look at that for you." Gary fussed and Neville dutifully turned his bruised cheek to him for inspection. "There now, let me kiss it better."

 

>>\--------->

_Inspired by the scene in Season 3 Episode : 'Sins of the Father' when the Sheriff realises all his guards have gone from the castle._

"He don't look too happy!" Neville whispered from their safe haven up above. 

He and Gary peered down to see Vaizey walking through the courtyard in a distressed manner. Before Gary coudl reply they heard a almighty shout from the man.

"He has ALL of my men."

The two guards winced, even so far above Vaizey they heard his yell and anger quite clearly. 

"I say we stay hidden up here until he calms down," Gary said scrambling back from where they peered down.

"Yeah, I'm with you," Neville nodded, a little too hard. His helmet slipped from his head and before he could stop it, it tipped over the turret and fell. "Oh, oh."

"Oh Nev!" Gary exclaimed.

"Oh Gary!" Neville wailed.

Peering over the side they tried to spy if Vaizey had noticed the thing tumbling to the ground. Gary gulped and Neville cowered down against the wall. But it was too late.

"YOU TWO!" Vaizey roared up at them. "Get your arses down here now, or I'm gonna come up there and throw you from that turret."

"Now you've done it you silly sod," Gary poked Neville hard and started scurrying for the door.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it," Neville wailed.

They ran down the steps two at a time for fear the Sheriff would start up the stairs. Running through the hall Gary came to a sudden halt and Neville ran into him with a bang. Vaizey stood before them, back ramrod straight, looking them over with a stern eye.

"Why are you two still here?" Vaizey asked, giving Gary a glare.

"We, we were doing our job Sheriff, sir, m'lord," Gary mumbled, always at a loss when talking to the Sheriff. "Manning the turret."

"Hmm," Vaizey rocked on his heels and looked them both up and down. "Well, I must say I have to commend you for not abandoning your posts, even if every other guard in this damned castle did."

Neville straightened up and looked pleased with himself. Gary was surprised at Vaizey's nice words. The Sheriff was never nice.

"I have some business to do, need to go find my tax collecter, find out what he's done with my money hmm, and my guards." Vaizey said, about to tell them to accompany him and deciding it was probably best to leave these two bumbling idiots out of his way.

"You," he said pointing to Neville.

"Me?" Neville replied blinking at the man. 

"Mmm, yes, you can man the south tower," Vaizey said with a wave of his hand. "And you, you can man the south west tower."

Neville looked with shock at Gary. Man different turrets. Surely not!

"But, but, but," Gary said trying to find the words but Vaizey had lost interest in them and was walking away.

"But we always man the South West Turret," Neville wailed as the Sheriff dissappeared back out into the courtyard. "What's he mean man different turrets? I ain't going on that South Turret, who knows what kind of mess Cyril and Henry have it in. What's he mean sending us to different turrets? We don't have to, do we Gary?"

Gary turned and gave Neville a push, hot footing it down the corridor. "No we don't Nev, what he don't know won't kill him."

"What?" Neville was confused but allowed Gary to push him along.

"Get your arse back upstairs, we're staying up there until the other lads get back. Man a different turret, he's got to be joking!"


End file.
